


You're My Sweetheart

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d barely been able to look at Patrick when he'd first confessed what he wanted, afraid he'd mock him and end this thing between them before it even really got started.</p><p>The next day, when Jonny got back from his run, there'd been a pair of red panties laid out on the bed. Hawks-red, because <i>of course.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Sweetheart

Jonny squirms, hiding his face in the pillow, a sharp stab of shame in his gut.

He’d barely been able to look at Patrick when he'd first confessed what he wanted, afraid he'd mock him and end this thing between them before it even really got started. When Patrick had burst out laughing, Jonny figured that was it for them, but then he'd shoved Jonny's shoulder playfully and asked if that was the worst he'd got.

The next day, when Jonny got back from his run, there'd been a pair of red panties laid out on the bed. Hawks-red, because _of course._

And now they're here.

“Hey,” Patrick says, leaning over him. He tugs the pillow away. “Come on, Jonny. Don’t hide from me.” Hiding is a funny way to put it; spread-eagled on the bed, and half-naked, Jonny’s never felt more exposed.

Patrick trails gentle fingers across the side of his face, cupping his jaw. Even that light touch makes him shiver. When Jonny finally turns to look at him, he's blindsided by the warmth and tenderness on his face. Patrick looks almost helpless in his affection. It makes Jonny blush all the way down his chest. He almost wants to say something stupid and sappy, but the words don't come.

"Take your shirt off," he says instead, and Patrick's small, dopey smile morphs into a sleazy grin before he complies.

Jonny runs his palms over the expanse of pale, naked skin, over his chest and up to his shoulders. "So wide, Peeks.”

"Yeah?" Patrick leans down to suck a bruise into Jonny's collarbone. His voice drops to a whisper, gravelly and low. "Want me on top of you, holding you down while I fuck your tight little pussy?”

Jonny swallows, cock thickening between his legs, straining against the -- fuck, against the panties.

“You gotta tell me what you want, sweetheart,” Patrick continues. “I wanna give it to you, but you gotta tell me.” He lays the heel of his palm against Jonny’s cock and pushes down, hard enough to make Jonny groan. His panties are probably a mess by now, so wet with precome.

“Please, Patrick. Want it so bad,” Jonny sobs.

“There you go.”

Patrick moves to undo his jeans, popping the button with one hand, and pulling the zip down with the other. Jonny raises his hips, and Patrick pulls them off in one quick move.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Patrick says. The front of Jonny’s panties are soaked through, like he really is a girl Patrick got worked up. "Look at you. So fucking gorgeous." He traces a finger lightly around Jonny's clothed cock, and Jonny’s hips jerk up.

“Sensitive?”

“Shut up.” He can feel himself getting wetter between his thighs. Just the light friction of the satin against his oversensitive cockhead makes him shiver.

“Please, Patrick. You got me so wet. I’m ready.”

“You sure?” Patrick asks, with a smirk. “Let me see, then.”

He hooks his fingers around the elastic of the panties and pulls them down and off.

“Pretty little clit,” he says, palming himself through his boxers.

Jonny moans and reaches out to touch, but Patrick grabs his hand before he can, and gently lowers it back onto the bed.

“Thought you wanted to be fucked.”

Jonny groans, frustrated.

“ _Patrick._ ”

“Shh.” Patrick smooths his palms over Jonny’s thighs. “It’s all right. I know what you need. A nice big cock to fill you up, hmm? Stretch your little cunt out so good.”

Patrick strips his boxers off and gets the lube, squeezing it out onto his palm and coating his fingers. Jonny gets his knees up with his feet flat on the bed, baring his hole to Patrick.

He shudders at the first press in, eyes falling shut and mouth opening in a long, silent o. He and Patrick haven’t done this much, so even that small stretch is overwhelming. Jonny wants so badly to touch his cock, relieve just a bit of the building achey pleasure. But -- but Patrick said no, and tonight Jonny is his good girl.

“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re tight,” Patrick says, once he’s worked a finger all the way in. “Can’t wait to feel your pussy around me.” He sounds breathless, almost like he’s the one getting fucked.

When Patrick runs his finger over his prostate, just the lightest, teasing touch, Jonny feels a full body shiver run through him. It’s not the first time he’s fingered himself, but the feeling is new enough that he has to breathe through it, fisting a steadying hand in the sheets. “More,” he says.

Patrick complies in a hurry, slicking up a second finger. This time, he rubs insistently against Jonny’s perineum, massages his balls until Jonny’s begging for his fingers again.

They go in easier this time, little resistance left. Jonny lets out a long, contented sigh, and clenches experimentally around Patrick’s fingers. They both gasp.

When Patrick pulls his fingers all the way out, Jonny can’t help the desperate whine that leaves his throat. He’s about to beg when Patrick thrusts right back in, pressing right up against his prostate.

“Patrick!” Jonny cries out, eyes snapping open. A thick bead of precome drips from his cock.

Patrick keeps curling his fingers against that spot as Jonny pants, eyes wide and glassy. He can feel the beginnings of an orgasm, pooling low and warm in his belly. His dick is a mess, leaking precome across his abs in a steady stream.

Eventually, Patrick’s fingers still, and he pulls them out of Jonny’s ass, slow as can be, making sure they catch on the oversensitive rim.

“Look at the mess you made,” he chides. “What are we going to do about this?”

“I -- ” Jonny tries to speak, but his tongue feels sticky and heavy in his mouth. He hopes Patrick won’t make him beg again, because he doesn’t think he could speak now if he tried.

He can’t help squirming when Patrick finally, finally wraps delicate, careful fingers around his neglected cock. His grip is loose, but even that light touch has Jonny panting, after so long without contact. He almost tells Patrick to stop, that he’s too close, and wants to come with his cock inside him, but all Patrick does is gather the precome beading at the wet, red head, and clean up the sticky mess on Jonny’s stomach.

“What are you doing?” he asks hoarsely.

“Need to make sure you’re wet enough for me,” Patrick says. “Spread,” he orders, and Jonny obeys, spreads his legs open for him. Patrick’s fingers find his hole, and he rubs Jonny’s precome around his rim, pushes his wet, stained fingers in. Jonny’s gone mute with arousal, cock so hard it hurts.

“Need to make sure your pussy can take me,” Patrick says. This time, he’s stroking slowly, gently, like he really is trying to get Jonny’s pussy ready for his cock. Jonny is done waiting.

“Fuck, I’m ready, come on,” he whines.

Patrick pulls his fingers out, and lays a wet kiss on the inside of Jonny’s thigh. “All right, babe.”

He slicks himself up, and then he’s lining up at Jonny’s entrance, looking a little uncertain.

“You sure?” he asks. He’s rubbing the head of his cock around Jonny’s entrance, and Jonny feels a small swell of satisfaction at how hard Patrick is, how much he wants this, too.

“Yeah, come on, just do it. Want your cock in my pussy so bad.”

Patrick takes a long, unsteady breath, and begins pushing in.

It’s a lot. Jonny thought he felt full with Patrick’s fingers in him, but his cock is a different thing altogether, thick and so, so big inside him.

“Shit,” Jonny breathes, once Patrick’s gotten the tip in.

“Too much?” Patrick cards his fingers through Jonny’s hair, a small, comforting touch Jonny leans into.

“No. Just. Slow, please.” Jonny’s gritting his teeth so hard his jaw aches.

“Relax,” Patrick says, trailing fingers across his jaw. “Let me make you feel good, sweetheart.”

He wraps clever fingers around the width of Jonny’s cock, but instead of jerking him off, Patrick just rubs at the swollen head, massaging the precome into his skin.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Jonny says, low. His hips hitch up, desperate for more, but Patrick just presses him right back into the mattress and holds him there. The touch is intense, it lights up his whole body with little electric shocks. But Jonny needs a tighter, faster grip to come, and Patrick knows it.

“Better?” he asks, right as he runs his thumbnail over the slit.

Jonny nods mutely, dick twitching in Patrick’s hands. Patrick continues pushing in, so slow and careful, rubbing circles around the head of Jonny’s cock. “That’s it, baby. You’re doing so well,” he croons.

By the time he’s all the way in, his fingers have stilled, hand dropped to the bed, as if he’s too overwhelmed by the feeling of Jonny’s body around him to do anything else.

Without the distraction of Patrick’s fingers on him, there isn’t anything stopping Jonny from feeling the full sensation of Patrick’s cock buried deep inside him, a pleasant overwhelming ache.

“So full, Pat,” he moans. “Love your fucking cock in me, so -- oh, _fuck_ \-- so thick.”

“Tell me how it feels,” Patrick says, strangled. He’s barely managing to hold himself up, breath hot on Jonny’s face. Jonny surges up to take his mouth against his, and the small movement of his hips rubs the thick length of Patrick’s cock against his prostate.

“Fuck,” Jonny says into his mouth. “Feels so good.”

“God, Jonny,” Patrick says. He sounds dazed. “Your cunt is perfect, so hot and tight. Can I -- Can I --”

“Yeah,” Jonny pants. “You can -- _more_.”

He feels empty for the second Patrick pulls out, and then there’s the electric rush of his cock sliding back in, all at once, the sudden fullness making him cry out. He digs his fingers into the meat of Patrick’s ass, trying to hold on.

Patrick is biting his lip, clearly trying not to go too hard. Every time Jonny clenches down around him, he stills and sucks in a ragged breath through his mouth.

Patrick is usually quiet during sex, so Jonny knows he’s getting close when his gasps turn into high, staccato moans. But Patrick is a gentleman, and he won’t come until Jonny has. Not that that will take very long, with the way he’s nailing his prostate on every thrust. He looks just as wrecked as Jonny does, bright yellow curls matted to his forehead, blue eyes hazy and unfocused, full lips ruddy and wet.

“Touch yourself,” Patrick says, and fuck, yes, _finally_ . Jonny wraps his fingers around the base of his cock, deliberately avoiding the oversensitive head. It’s such a relief to be able to touch himself like this, he knows he must be making too-loud sounds, a few good pulls from coming and _so close so close so close --_

“No,” Patrick says, laying a hand on Jonny’s to still the frantic motions of his hand on his cock. Jonny makes a high, frustrated noise. Patrick sounds breathy, but his voice doesn’t falter. “No. Just your clit.”

“Pat,” Jonny pleads. “I can’t -- oh _fuck_ ,” he cries, when Patrick rubs up against his prostate again.

“You can,” Patrick says, not slowing the motion of his hips. “Sweet little clit like yours deserves to be touched.” He takes Jonny’s hand and guides it to the leaking head of his cock, starts up a slow, teasing rub.

Jonny throws his head back. The touch there, the pressure of Patrick’s cock on his prostate, the fullness and the ache -- it’s all too much.

“So close, Pat,” Jonny sobs. “Please, please --”

He doesn’t even know what he’s begging for, but Patrick seems to understand. He plants a kiss on Jonny’s eyelids, lips hovering an inch above Jonny’s face.

“Yeah, Jonny,” he whispers. “You’ve been such a good girl. Come on, let go for me, baby. Wanna feel your cunt clenching around me.”

Jonny comes with Patrick’s cock buried deep inside him, driving hard against his prostate, two fingers rubbing frantically over the head of his cock. Patrick cries out as Jonny clenches around him, slowing his thrusts and letting Jonny ride it out. The orgasm hits him harder than he’d expected, leaves him panting and trembling and close to tears for reasons he can’t explain.

“You okay, baby?” Patrick asks, thumbing at the wetness at the corners of his eyes.

“Yeah,” Jonny says, still out of breath. “That was just. A lot.”

“Mmm,” Patrick hums. His hands wander absently up and down Jonny’s sides, soothing him. He sounds calm, unhurried, but the small motions of his hips betray the fact he’s still right on the edge, desperate to come.

“You can, you know,” Jonny says, reaching out to stroke his hair.

“You sure?”

Jonny nods, and when Patrick still looks uncertain, clenches hard around him.

“Fuck!” Patrick cries, eyes going wide.

“Yeah?” Jonny asks, smirking.

Patrick just rolls his eyes. “Who just came so hard he cried?” He snaps his hips into Jonny’s, making him gasp, before he begins thrusting in a long, steady rhythm.

“What can I say? Guess I -- _ah_ \-- like being your good girl.”

Patrick groans. “Like me playing with your swollen little clit? Fucking your sweet cunt? Fuck, baby, you’re still so tight.” Jonny can feel the swell of his cock inside him, adding to the pleasant fullness. He’d come again if he weren’t so fucked out.

“Gonna come in you,” Patrick gasps. “Gonna fill your pussy up so good, oh, oh, oh, _fuck_.”

His hips still as he comes inside Jonny, head thrown back, mouth open in a long, low moan. He collapses into bed next to Jonny, breathing hard.

“Fuck, that was good,” Patrick says, when he can speak again. Jonny pulls him against his chest and tucks his head in under his chin. Patrick goes easily, settling in against Jonny and nuzzling his throat.

“Was that too much?” he whispers, after they’re both breathing normally again. He’s tapping a nervous pattern onto Jonny’s chest with his fingertips.

Jonny’s chest aches. “No,” he says. He plants a kiss on Patrick’s curls. “No, that was perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic! I had to do the thing eventually. Of course it would be feminization porn in Hockey fandom. /o\
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://highdicking.dreamwidth.org/2194.html?thread=27282#cmt27282) for High Dicking: A Hawks Prompt Meme. Many thanks to runphoebe and blackcherrycoke who held my hand and convinced me this was worth de-anoning for.
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://sailyoursea.tumblr.com)!


End file.
